


i wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferrari boyfriends being cute af, Fluff, Hiking, I Tried, Kisses, M/M, Sarcasm, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, light humour, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Seb drags Kimi on a hike into the woods. At first, Kimi is a bit sulky but Seb's surprise turns out to be very welcome. Fluff ensues.





	i wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> A sweet anon asked me to write a fluffy Simi fic and so I did. :) It's the first time I've written Simi so I hope I got them right. Title's stolen from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.  
> If you want to you can check me out on tumblr @[lewizhamilton](http://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com) and maybe even request a lil something for me to write since I'm currently trying to improve my writing style with a few writing exercises. :)  
> If you'd leave me comment I'd love you forever!  
> Happy reading! xx  
> Sam

Kimi had always hated Mondays. When he had been a kid it had been the first day to go to school again after the weekend; later it morphed into the day where you had to get over your hangover; then the weird emptiness after a race Sunday and now? Apparently the day Sebastian Vettel decided they had to go on a godforsaken _hike_. Through the _woods_. On a nice, quiet Monday morning. Finally the first day in forever that wasn’t hotter than hell and Seb had to go and ruin it with his excited “I want to show you something!” and his puppy-dog eyes and drag him along for this overly enthusiastic morning sport.

Sometimes Kimi really wondered what was wrong with his boyfriend. Sulkily he trudged along - of course he had to carry the heavy-ass backpack Seb had decided they absolutely needed - and tried to see if he could chop down a tree with his gaze if he stared hard enough. (He couldn’t. That made him sulk even more.)

Seb didn’t seem to notice the bad mood his boyfriend was in because he was happily babbling about a dinner meeting they’d have with Maurizio the next day. Suddenly, when they had walked for at least thirty minutes, Seb stopped. “I think we’re nearly there!”

Kimi pulled a face. “Oh, we have a destination?”

“Yes, of course we do!” Seb crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you not listen to anything I said?” “Uhm”, Kimi replied eloquently. “Yes?” 

Closing his eyes and chuckling, Seb took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll tell you again. It’s a surprise. And it’s close.” 

“Is it edible?”, Kimi asked, now slightly curious as to what goal this hike could have possibly have. 

“Can you maybe not think about food for _one minute_?” Seb tried not to laugh at Kimi’s antics. Maybe that was the reason why they were so good together, they just got along, they fit together like two halves of a puzzle and things that would probably annoy every other human being were just normal for them. For example Kimi not listening to anything Seb said and then asking about food. 

Kimi went back to his moody pouting. “I don’t know, I just keep thinking that I can smell donuts but we’re in a forest so it’s basically impossible, right? It’s not my fault though!”

Now Seb actually looked guilty and Kimi squinted at him. “What are you up to?”, the Finn asked coolly. “Nothing!” Seb had apparently decided that disclosure about their destination wasn’t important anymore and grabbed Kimi’s arm. “Let’s go!” 

Cursing under his breath but left with no choice but to follow Seb or to fall face forward into the mud, Kimi stumbled along the path for at least five more minutes until suddenly the thick forest thinned out and he was standing on a cliff overlooking a bright green-blue lake. 

“Oh”, Kimi breathed. The water glittered in the soft sunlight and the heavy greens of the forest framed the intensely blue water.

“Would you like to have a picnic here with me?”, Seb asked quietly when he had given Kimi the chance to process the view. 

Looking at Seb with huge, surprised eyes, Kimi cleared his throat. “A picnic?”, he asked and Seb responded with a grin. “What did you think is inside that backpack?” 

Kimi just shrugged, but he put it down and let Seb dig inside, producing a blanket that he spread on the ground. “Why did I have to carry it anyways?” 

Seb started to unbag foodstuffs now and a big can of coffee. “Well, I thought of the surprise and organised everything, you had to do something as well.” 

“I hate you”, Kimi groaned immediately and sat down on the blanket. “Love you too”, Seb answered without missing a beat and continued to set up their picnic – and the last thing he took out of the backpack was a huge box of donuts. “I knew I smelled donuts!”, Kimi immediately accused him and made grabby hands for the box. He laughed happily when Seb sat down next to him and let him take a donut. “I wanted to surprise you with them, but since you already used your sixth sense to hunt them down...”, Seb smiled and took a bite out of Kimi’s donut when his boyfriend closed his eyes for a second to savour the taste.

Enjoying the amazing view over the glistening lake before them, they started to munch on the donuts, sipped the coffee and Seb opened a few Tupperware boxes with fruits to feed them to Kimi. “You can’t live off of ice cream and donuts, Kimi.” 

Kimi just rolled his eyes. “You can’t live off of sarcasm and the joy of shooing innocent people through forests just to make them eat a picnic on a cliff.” 

“With an amazing view!”, Seb added very satisfied with himself and bit into a plum. The juice ran down his chin and with a squeak he tried to stop it from dropping onto his shirt – with little success. 

Kimi started to laugh soundly and leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. He looked deep into Seb’s eyes. “You have something on your face.”

Seb licked his lips. “Well, then maybe help me to get it off instead of laughing at me?”

Not bothering with an answer, Kimi closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Seb. Forgetting all about their picnic, Seb pulled Kimi closer and they spend a good amount of time making out before Kimi pulled away. “You got plum juice all over my face.”, he complained to a smugly grinning Seb. “You rubbed your face in it, it’s not my fault.” 

Kimi snorted and after one more quick kiss for Seb, he turned back to the foodstuffs on the blanket. They systematically ate their way through everything Seb had brought, teasing each other and sitting close enough together that they touched all the time. When only some grapes were left and Seb had tidied up a bit, he put his head into Kimi’s lap who slowly started to scratch his scalp and tousle his hair. 

“Thanks, handsome”, Kimi said very quietly, overlooking the lake lost in thought. “I didn’t know I needed this. Sorry I was so sulky earlier.” 

Seb turned his head a bit until he could look into Kimi’s ice blue eyes. “I wouldn’t want you any other way. And it was my pleasure.” Kimi leaned down to press a soft kiss against Seb’s forehead. 

They kept sitting there in the relative quiet, just disturbed by a few birdsongs when the air around them slowly started to heat up the closer to midday it got. 

Reluctantly they got up when the sun started to get too hot on their skins and packed the blanket back into the backpack. “You’re carrying it back”, Kimi informed Seb sleepily. All this sitting in the sun had made him tired and he didn’t exactly look forward to the hike back. 

“Alright, alright.” Seb complied and grabbed their sunglasses from a little rock where he had placed them during their picnic, putting his into his hair and carefully pushing Kimi’s on his boyfriend’s nose. “But I haven’t even told you the best thing about this trip yet.” 

They started to hike back into the forest, Seb up front and a now intrigued Kimi following him on his heels. “Well, do tell.” 

Seb turned around and winked. “We’re excused from training exercises today because the hike counts as enough sport... which means we have the entire afternoon to ourselves too.” 

He waited a moment until Kimi suddenly asked: “I didn’t forget our anniversary or something, did I?” 

Smiling, Seb shook his head. “I didn’t expect you to remember... it’s just... we met exactly ten years ago for the first time.” 

“We did?” Kimi sounded genuinely surprised and Seb chuckled. “I know, I can’t believe I’m putting up with you this long either!” 

Suddenly Seb was stopped by a tight embrace. Obviously hugging back immediately, he pulled his boyfriend closer. “Love you”, Kimi mumbled into Seb’s ear. “Thanks for thinking of this. Can’t wait to get home.” Seb kissed Kimi softly. “You know I would do anything for you.” 

“Except carrying the heavy ass backpack on our way here?” 

“Well...” Seb tried to shrug, but the movement got lost since he was still hugging Kimi. “Even my love for you has a limit!” 

He got a light hit up the back of his head and a very thorough kiss for this answer and with the prospect of a lazy afternoon with Seb on the couch, Kimi was highly motivated to get out of this forest as fast as possible. They still had to celebrate properly, for instance. 

~Fin~


End file.
